Transaction cards (e.g., access cards, credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, rewards cards, client loyalty cards, and/or the like) and/or devices may be used in transactions to access secure areas, pay for goods or services at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals) of individuals or businesses engaged in the sale of goods or services, redeem loyalty rewards or credits, withdraw or deposit cash, and/or the like. Transaction cards may be associated with security keys of users, accounts of users, and/or the like, and, thus, may be used to verify an identity of users when engaging in transactions.